


【底特律变人】升级（康纳馅RK900，主汉盖康&81w剧情向）

by lamento1105



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 克洛伊没有被康纳击毙, 康纳有T1000的能力, 机械线后续, 汉克还活着
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【底特律变人】升级（康纳馅RK900，主汉盖康&81w剧情向）

康纳再次醒来，发现玻璃倒映出的自己变成了穿着白色制服的RK900，胸前明晃晃的LED编码写着#313 248 317-87。这就是阿曼妲展示给他的“惊喜”？  
他回顾了一下整个过程，不得不承认那是很奇妙的体验。此前他还在感慨自己的使命已经结束，独自走向拆卸台，在失去核心和四肢后，数着倒计时直到归零，下一秒他就成了站在收容单元外的看客。  
机体内部传出提示音，一个全息影像面板弹了出来，上面是阿曼妲发来的简讯：别磨蹭了，康纳。其他RK900已送达底特律警局，你需要在十分钟内抵达目的地。

——这就是他迟到的原因，康纳和门口的警官解释道。胖警官一副难以置信的表情，但他看着康纳和其他先到一步的RK900一模一样，最终还是相信了他的解释。康纳走过打开的闸门，听到胖警官在嘀咕：稀奇了，仿生人居然会迟到。

一进门，康纳就看到前任搭档汉克·安德森——扫描显示他已经卸去副队长的职位，目前无业——正揪着一个RK900型仿生人的衣领：“你们这些一模一样的复制人就没一个知道康纳在哪吗？叫那个混蛋给我滚出来！”  
康纳没有停下脚步，径直前行，与眼皮底下正在发生的小小纠纷擦肩而过。汉克注意到他了，却只是朝他这边看了一眼，说：“你也是，你们不过是长得像人的机器。”没过多久，他就在同事的劝说下落寞地离开了。

所有警官都已经选好了自己的新搭档，RK900们已经开始各自忙碌，只有康纳和还没有回警局的盖文被剩了下来，理所当然地，康纳被分配给盖文。在等待的时间里，康纳帮助柯林斯警探将汉克的位置整理出来。他们把零零散散的小物件收进纸箱里，电脑内文件进行归类后打包收进U盘——虽然汉克说他不擅长使用电脑，多年下来还是在电脑里留下了不少个人文件。  
柯林斯警官把纸箱放在自己桌子底下，说：“唉，我估计汉克可能不要这些东西了，他的状况本来就不太好……”柯林斯警官露出为难的表情，但还是表示下班后会顺路把东西给汉克送过去，顺便找对方聊聊天。  
“盖文的桌子在那边，他出外勤还没回来，你先等等他，或者给他发个邮件什么的吧。”  
康纳说：“好的。”

康纳在盖文的位置上等了一分钟，他通过电脑使用记录查到盖文的通讯地址，给对方发送电子邮件告知。盖文很快就回复了邮件：“*坐标* 给我带杯咖啡过来，铁罐头。”  
几分钟后，正在车里跟踪目标的盖文看到一个仿生人提着纸袋走过来  
盖文翻了个白眼，从车窗接过东西，他发现里面是罐装咖啡，还是特地加热过的：“铁罐指的是你，白痴。”虽然嘴上不饶人，康纳发现在对方摸到还在散发热量的罐装咖啡之后，心情显而易见地好了很多。  
“里德警探，我是Cyberlife派遣过来的康纳型仿生人，负责案件方面的协助工作，您可以对我下达指令。”康纳自我介绍，他的新机体内置了RK900型的标准介绍流程，和RK800的那套说辞略有差异。康纳可以使用自建社交辞令，但他没对这套固定说辞做出任何改动。  
被无视的盖文也没了继续揶揄的动力，他的眼睛始终盯着街对面的一扇窗户，注意力也没有全部放在仿生人身上，他打开罐子顶端的拉环，弄出“啵”的一声，不耐烦地说：“别在外面傻戳着，上车说话。”  
康纳麻利地打开副驾驶车门钻了进去。盖文从手机里拨出一张照片：“记住这张脸，如果那边的门窗有什么动静就提醒我。”说完，他拉开拉环往肚子里灌了一大口咖啡。康纳发现他眼下有很深的黑眼圈，严重睡眠不足，咖啡因摄入过量，心率偏高。但与汉克相处的经历让他明白此时开口提醒不是个好选择。就在他记录嫌犯图像与数据库进行比对时，盖文经过短暂的放松，那种揶揄的表情又重新回到他脸上。  
“怎么，仿生人警探量产了还是怎么着？”  
“是的，为了补偿异常仿生人事件带来的人力损失，由Cyberlife派遣到底特律警局的RK900型仿生人今早已经完成部署，我们可能要共事很长时间，警探。”  
“所以，你们和之前那个有什么区别？”  
“你是指RK800？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我们是RK800的升级版，在性能上比旧型号更加优秀，而且没有异常化风险。”  
“听话的机器人，不错。你应该知道我马上就要升职了吧？以后你应该叫我里德副队长，而不是里德警探。”盖文把喝完的咖啡罐子丢给旁边的仿生人，康纳准确地将飞来的罐子接住，放回纸袋里收到脚下，准备一会儿放进分类回收箱。  
“我没有收到人事变动通知，提前恭喜你，里德警探。”  
盖文发出一声咒骂，用力捶了一下方向盘，结果按到车喇叭弄出很大的声响。康纳回到底特律警局的第一天就在惊心动魄的追逐中度过了。下午，加班了整个通宵的盖文提前回家睡觉，康纳就在办公室里整理案件资料。直到所有人类都下班离开。  
RK900们和两名巡警负责夜班执勤，前台那两个梳着马尾的ST300型也被一个RK900取代了。康纳在整理办公室的时候，发现那只箱子还放在柯林斯警探的桌子底下。他询问其中一个也在整理案件资料的RK900型仿生人：“柯林斯警官已经回家了吗？”  
对方的LED闪烁了几下，康纳猜测他是在和柯林斯警探的仿生人搭档通讯，回答：“柯林斯警探下午有急事离开了，他说会直接从现场开车回家。”  
“……谢谢。”康纳看着桌子下面那只纸箱，不确定他自己是否应该走这一趟。这不在他的职责范围内，他与汉克之间也不再有什么搭档情谊，对方甚至憎恨着他。  
“康纳。”  
康纳突然被叫住，他疑惑地转过头，发现刚才的那个900型仿生人似乎有话要说：“你是我们的原型机，康纳。你比我们经历得更多，没有人可以给你建议，除了你自己。”

“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫马克。”  
“马克，今晚我要离开一下，如果有人问起，就说我被盖文叫走了，好吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“谢谢你，马克。”  
说完，康纳就抱起那只箱子离开了警局。

从警局到汉克家的路线康纳很熟，伊甸园俱乐部案件时他曾去过一次，那时还下着冷雨，汉克对他的印象刚有起色。现在，底特律已经到了飘雪的季节。他穿过前院小路来到正门，礼节性地按响汉克家的门铃。  
这么做不会有用的，康纳想。这个时间汉克大概已经喝醉了，即使醒着也不愿与人交流。  
过了20秒，没人回应。康纳转身走向侧面的窗子，看到里面确实有人在，而且醒着。考虑到汉克对他有敌意，他不能像上次那样非法闯入民居，只好绕回前院重新敲门。

“汉克！是我，康纳！”  
康纳听到里面传出重物在地板上拖动时发出的噪音，还有sumo的叫声，随后，他听到94.8公斤的成年男性在地板上奔跑的声音，由远至近，听上去好像没穿拖鞋。  
然后门开了。  
汉克的视线在他身上扫视一遍后，目光落在他胸前的RK900上，露出失望的表情。

“柯林斯警探帮忙整理了你忘在警局的个人物品，他本想过来找你聊聊，可惜临时有事耽搁了。我帮他把东西送过来。”  
“……该死的复制人。”汉克嘀咕，他扬了扬手做出驱赶的动作，“那堆破烂我不要了，你随便找个垃圾箱扔了吧，最好也把你自己找个垃圾箱塞进去，我不想看到这张脸。”  
说完，汉克转过身回屋，顺手把门一关，却没听到门锁咬合的声音。他疑惑地回头看了一眼，发现那个穿着白色制服的复制人用脚挡在门缝中间，趁汉克没来得及阻止，已经挤进屋里来了。他看着仿生人在门口的搁板上放下箱子，掸掉肩上的雪。sumo摇着尾巴凑了上去，在这位不速之客的两腿间钻来钻去，比见到亲主人还开心。

“……你们这种型号的仿生人究竟都有什么毛病？”汉克放弃了，慢吞吞地回到厨房，给自己倒了杯威士忌，“算了，爱他妈怎样就怎样吧，妈的……”之后就沉浸在自己的世界里，不再理会他了。

康纳蹲下来摸摸sumo，机体更换没有带来太多改变，他依然能感受到sumo身上蓬勃的生命力，一颗心脏在柔软的毛皮下搏动，将温热的血液输送到全身各处。圣伯纳犬在他蹲下后，将两只前爪搭在康纳的膝上，用两条后腿站立起来，够着康纳的脸又嗅又舔。

“sumo，回来！”遭到主人呵斥的圣伯纳犬变得躁动，在房间里来回走了两圈，最后回到它最喜欢的那个角落趴下了。

康纳来到厨房，看到厨房桌子上那堆永远没人清理的杂物中间摆着柯尔的照片，以及汉克的左轮手枪。而汉克在康纳敲门之前好像一直在盯着柯尔的照片出神。康纳扶起一把翻倒的椅子，应该就是刚才听到的噪音来源。

“我听说你已经辞去职务，汉克。”  
“是啊，所以你就应该明白警局不管出了什么破事都和我没关系。”  
“人事变动还没有公布，至少今天一整天都没人提起这件事，我想你应该和福勒队长好好谈一谈。”康纳背过手，尽量让自己的语气显得温和。  
“福勒队长派你过来的？别惹我笑了，杰弗瑞才不会派个仿生人过来。”  
“我不是谁派过来的，我是翘了班自己来的。”  
这次汉克终于抬头了，他神情中的疑虑和戒心远大于惊讶，更谈不上喜悦。但康纳认为这是个良好的开端，因为他终于肯好好听自己讲话了。  
“我必须再自我介绍一遍。我叫康纳，是Cyberlife派来的仿生人。今早我看到你在警局找我，可我当时判断对你无话可说，所以我没有当场表明身份。”康纳为了提高自己的可信度，尽可能地还原了他们第一次在吉米酒吧见面时的场景，“我知道，你从哈特广场天台返回家里之后，只要看到新闻就会知道我做了什么，你一定对我感到失望、甚至憎恨。但我不愿看到你因一时冲动丢掉自己的工作，你是个好警察，汉克。虽然53岁对人类来说已经不年轻了，你的余生还有很长的路要走。”

汉克的表情变化相当精彩，康纳对他的那副表情很熟悉，他在汉克和福勒队长吵架时见过很多次。  
“所以今早你在警局，你只是没胆子出来见我，是吗？现在你怎么又来了，以为几句听起来像是关心的屁话就能把你干的那些破事一笔勾销吗？”汉克的叛逆劲上来了，康纳没说话，他知道这种时候说什么都没用。

“什么样的人会背叛自己的同胞，像条狗一样盲目地服从命令？我以为在天台上你多少听进劝告，没想到你还是一样，只是个冷血无情的机器！早知道我就该把你从楼顶丢下去，至少那些渴望自由的仿生人还有一丝希望。”

康纳离开天台后，在战场上找到了正在和回收营守军对峙的马库斯，并赶在回收营被攻破前将马库斯报废。  
“仿生人当然是机器，汉克。我们的观念不一样，我一开始不想过来，就是因为我知道你只会单方面对我发脾气。是你让我从一无所知开始对人类产生好感。我不想让仿生人成功，就是因为我相信人类中还有许多像你一样的好人，他们不该被内战牵连。”

“现在呢？既然不想来为什么还要来，想看我死没死吗？”  
有一部分原因，确实，康纳知道汉克有自杀倾向，但这不是一个可以回答的问题，而是挑衅。所以他干脆反问：“那你呢，汉克？既然知道我走了哪条路，为什么还要在上交警徽后跑到警局来找我？”

“因为那该死的新闻得意洋洋地将仿生人被拆解报废的全过程进行了全球直播，还给了你一个特写，天杀的Cyberlife！那不公平！”

“哦……”这次轮到康纳哑口无言了。他也认为任务的报酬是被新型号替换并不公平，但他当时接受了自己的命运，决定为自己的选择承担后果。结果命运给了他一个意外惊喜。时至今日，他没有告诉任何人类他就是以前的康纳，包括盖文。他无法预测把二者联系起来的后果。

“你是我的搭档，我都没来得及给你两拳！”汉克还在愤愤不平，他刚才气愤得站了起来，推开杵在地上一动不动的康纳，从他旁边的架子上拿了瓶新酒开封，喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮声，像一头发飙的斗牛犬。

“我担心你会想不开，所以尽管我们意见不合，我还是想过来看望一下，算是对过去的饯别。”康纳发现自己的面部表情控制似乎失灵了，他的嘴角总是抑制不住地上扬。新制服没有领带，他无法像以前那样低头整理领带作为掩饰，只好空握拳头放在面前轻咳一声。

“我只是机器，即使模拟得再想我也无法成为人类，更填补不了你失去儿子的痛苦，汉克。但我还想试试看，哪怕只有万分之一的机会，我也希望能和你继续搭档，就像以前那样。”

“……哼。”好在汉克并没有注意到他的表情变化，“所以他们给你升官了？”  
“我想，算是吧。我的旧机体被摧毁了，我的数据被导入一台RK900继续进行测试，现在我被临时分配给了盖文。如果你能回到警局，我想也许可以调整人事安排。”  
“我不会再回去了，康纳。”汉克叹了口气。  
“为什么？”  
“就像你说的，我太感情用事不适合继续当警察。说到底，我也只是个有心理问题的老头子罢了。”  
“我相信你可以振作起来，汉克，你是我认识的人中最好的一个。”  
“但我不是一个好条子，当人类和异常仿生人发生冲突时，一个警察应该站在人类这边，我没有。你以为我辞职全是因为你吗？”  
“汉克……”  
“行了，我不会自杀，不用担心，至少现在还不会。你是翘班过来的吧？希望你对自己的报酬满意。现在让我一个人静静吧。”

第二天，盖文早晨来到警局，看到给他让出座位的康纳时，第一句话就是：“蠢货，去给我倒杯热水。”  
康纳转身走去茶水间给他接了一杯热水。  
“这么烫我要怎么喝？”盖文把盛了七成热水的杯子一巴掌挥倒，即使康纳眼疾手快地在杯子完全倾倒前截住，还是有一部分热水泼到地上。在康纳去重新接水，并拿来拖布擦地的空档，盖文简单浏览了一下电脑里的文件，发现一些零零散散的证据和记录都被做成了简单明了的图表。  
“嘿，谁动了我的电脑？”  
“我对你电脑中的案件进行了一次梳理，里德警探。”  
“我怎么知道你没有趁机删掉什么？我没让你碰我的电脑，你就不准碰，听到没有？”盖文戳着仿生人的胸口，恶狠狠地说。  
“好的，里德警探。”康纳把一杯温水放在盖文桌上。  
“你他妈……！”

“盖文，来我办公室！”是杰弗逊·福勒。  
盖文瞪了一眼还在叫他警探的仿生人，露出不怀好意的笑。

从这天起，盖文正式升职。康纳也乖乖地改了称呼。  
“恭喜你，里德副队长。”  
“这还差不多。你们仿生人啊，榆木脑袋。”  
康纳额角挨了重重一戳，他的LED闪烁了几下，发现盖文的心情好了不少。

目前很多RK900都有了新名字，那天搭话的叫马克，他的搭档是威尔森警官。帕森警官给他的RK900取名叫马克斯，和马库斯只差一个字。布朗警官养的猫叫妮妮，他的仿生人搭档叫尼尔斯，据说在家里叫妮妮时会有一猫一机同时回头。  
康纳认为自己也应该找盖文说说这个问题，否则以盖文的性格，可能会一直用“白痴”、“蠢货”之类的词语称呼他。  
“我还没有名字，里德副队长。你可以按照自己的喜好为我登记姓名。”  
“就像收养猫狗一样吗？”盖文正低头查看自己的手机，连眉毛都没抬一下，显然对这个话题不感兴趣。  
“差不多。”康纳用饱含期待的神情盯着盖文。  
盖文摸摸自己的下巴，抬头打量着康纳：“为什么你比别的塑料壳子活泼，是我的错觉吗？我总觉得你和之前那个混蛋一模一样。”  
康纳收敛了表情，但是已经来不及了。盖文指着他胸前的那串数字，说：“313 248 317-87，这是什么？”  
“是我的出厂序列号，类似人类的指纹。”  
“啊哈，为什么你的序列号和康纳是一样的呢，仿生人警探？”  
“也许你应该去问Cyberlife。”康纳冷静地回答道，内心却并不冷静。以盖文这种小心眼的性格，就算把他的所有资料查个底朝天也不是什么怪事。但他没想到，就连汉克都没有注意过的这行小字会被盖文记住。看来以前他的确把盖文气得不轻。  
“这两天我总觉得不对劲，”盖文脸上挂着得意洋洋的表情，把两条长腿先后搭在桌面上，十指在身前交叠，两个拇指快速地画着圈，“别人的仿生人都好好地扮演一条好狗狗，只有你好像在故意和我较劲。”  
“那是你的错觉，里德副队长。”  
康纳第一次有了类似“胃痛”的感觉。他的程序开始生成乱码，扰乱思考。  
“RK900，登记你的名字。”  
康纳有种不好的预感，他的固定程式开始运行，迫使他站得笔直，交互面板自动弹出，进入标准应答模式。  
“康纳。对你就是康纳。”  
“我的名字是康纳。”交互面板上出现Connor几个字母，在一次闪烁后消失，康纳又重新拿回了机体的控制权。  
“现在我们可以算总账了，康纳。你在茶水间拒绝听从我的指令，还说什么‘我只服从安德森副队长’，现在你的安德森不在了，你是我的哈巴狗，以后我叫你干什么，你就得去干，明白么？”  
“明白。”康纳敷衍地回答。  
“还有你在地下室把我打昏的这件事。”  
“里德副队长，当时我在寻找耶利哥的线索，并且成功找到了。如果让你阻止我前往耶利哥，也许FBI的突袭行动会是另一个结果。”  
“我他妈才不在乎什么FBI！”盖文突然提高音量，他站了起来，虽然身高矮了一截，却凶狠地抓住康纳的衣领，把他拽到跟前一字一句地威胁，“我听说我在你来警局的第一天曾经把你叫走过，很不巧我没有相关的印象。柯林斯跟我保证你只是去了一趟汉克安德森家里，不过， 以后如果再有类似的事发生，你就给我当心了，我知道你是什么东西，别想在我眼皮子底下耍花样。”  
“……”  
“你的回答呢，康纳？”  
“我保证，以后这种事不会再发生了。”康纳意识到有两三个RK900注意到这边的骚动，投来好奇的目光。他必须拿出一百二十分的诚意来说出这句话，今后的行动也必须更加谨慎。  
盖文审视了几秒才终于放开他。制服被抓得皱巴巴，康纳扯扯领口想把褶皱抻平，听到低下头去重新开始工作的盖文骂了一句：该死的仿生人。

康纳老老实实地跟盖文一起工作了一个月。盖文让他往东，他决不往西。要热水决不泡茶，就算盖文说要杯咖啡，他都提前问清要冷要热，拿铁还是摩卡，之后才开始行动。经历过一开始的疯狂刁难之后，他开始摸清盖文的偏好，发现对方实质上也不是太难相处的类型，甚至比有严重心理问题的汉克要好应付得多。比如盖文完全拿他当一件好用的工具使唤，不会叫他一个人留在车里，大部分时间没有指令冲突，他几乎不需要通过调整优先级的方式来“违抗指令”，就可以完成大部分工作。  
只有一次，他在紧急情况下必须优先确保人类安全选择殿后，结果没来得及撤离，被爆炸毁去了包括脑袋在内的大半个身体。第二天，他就回到警局继续工作，除少部分记忆丢失外没有其他异常。

工作和任务对康纳来说就像人类呼吸喝水一样，是必须品。他可以24小时不间断地工作，因为他被设计出来就是为了做这个。一旦现有任务全部完成，他会自己生成目标打发时间。

因为盖文禁止他整理电脑中的案件信息，康纳每天晚上只能看看新闻，或者浏览感兴趣的书籍，把它们分门别类地脱机储存起来，像是在自己的存储区里建起一座没什么用的小小图书馆。  
他了解到自从11月11日那场惊天动地的革命落下帷幕，人类就分成了两个派别。一些人并没有因为仿生人被全部销毁就停止为仿生人发声，其中一个代表性人物叫妮娜·霍普，她在底特律市区内的一座修道院工作，生涯履历多与慈善活动有关。她认为即使仿生人暴动已经得到镇压，人类也必须重新思考与仿生人的关系，把它们当做智慧生命看待。甚至主张给仿生人适当休假，支付一定报酬。另一方的代表性人物叫戈登·潘维克，有名的反仿生人传教士。他的许多演说都曾被拍成视频发布在网站上，很多言论人类已经耳熟能详。

康纳并不后悔阻止马库斯的革命，即使没有这第二次机会，被拆解报废后迎接他的只有一片虚无，他也确信自己只是一台机器，一件工具，不应该像异常仿生人一样幻想自己“活过”。  
构成他的是塑料、金属、釱液。他的眼睛看到的世界是数据化的，他的耳中永远翁动着体内部件运转时发出的白噪音。他的嘴不能吃东西，而是用来分析化学品、生物组织的实时分析仪。Cyberlife用尽一切将他包裹得像人类一样，举手投足诸多细节，刻画得栩栩如生。以至于很多人对他们产生了很多不必要的期待。

康纳闭上眼睛，听着自己的光学组件重置焦距时发出的细小声音，以及釱液被泵到全身各处时发出的轻微响动，莫名想起了他在汉克家里触摸sumo的感觉。

再睁眼时，他发现自己在底特律警局大门口，就在来来往往人流中央站立了不知多久，而时钟已指向早晨7点30分。

Tbc


End file.
